ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Minecraftskinmaker/ben 10 science goop
Ok...so what I’ve learned collecting data on the ben 10 series for about 4years that I have been learning about it in the context of goop. So let me start off with the mental works and the reason why some of his body feature are like that. Let’s start on his legs specifically knee down as you can clearly see his feet are masive in diamiter. this is because before ben even got the omnitrix years earlyer when he learned to walk. by the time when he first transformed into goop his moterskilles where fully developed or even more developed from all of the past aliens from the years of expirience. where i am going with this is that goops legs are so masive because when he transformed his mind automaticly tryed to acociate the previose body partes with the current. that's also why goop pickes himself up off the ground and in to humanode shape because his mind is trying to be it's former self. The other reasion why they are os bigis that by the age of 15 or so, you would have walked alot. going with whati talked about earlyer the mine trys to be it's former self, but the mind dosent have a nesesaroly acurat picture of your body. this is not to be confused with a mental image of your body they are 2 seperat things. any ways this meaning that the thing that you body did the most was walking and scinse your mind dose so much of that it is most sociated with that there for making them bigger. His feet also adapt in size when he is putting a lot of whet on the, so if goop balanced of one leg that leg would grow to be massive. so ya get it?, Good because i am going to talk about his armes and hands. looking at goops profile pictures and sean pictures and my own data his hands are about as 2x as big that normal because of the same reasions as above just that your hands are the 2nd most used part of your body so yea. Moving on... so the reasion why thos 2 tips on goops sholders are there is because thatis what you always see when you look to your side and down so yea. but the reasion why one of them is higher than the other is be cause ben is right handed looking at the episodes and when you look at goop the taller side is on the sholder that has better moter skilles because the mine is trying to acosiat,moving on. let's talk about what he looks like in terms of couler texture and where certan things went diring transformation. so lets start with goop's body texture we know that his body has a texture of bright green and a bit darker green i have figured out what that bright goo eany thing soft like an organ or skin. the darker goo is eanything that was solid like bone. if you look at this picture you can see what is what and where the conteneches brain went and is. o! i almost for got somthing about the body. if you look at goops head and face he has no mouth or neck because think about it have you ever seen your own neck or mouth or our own face in general (mirrors do not count). i think not but if you can see your own face and neck without a mirror, if you can...go see a doctor. so thats why. getting back to the textures and what not, goop's eys arent actualy eyes seen when goop is a blob in the ground he has no eys. thereasion being the same as the before the mind is trying to be the same. moving on to the next topic. how the hell dose goop controll his slimy liqud body?. it isent as complex as u think, he controlles his body by thinking what he want's the goo to do, so yea. ok...time to get to the biological parts of this meaning that goop existes in the world today, kindof. so acording to dwane goop is a unicellular oganisun meaning he is a cell. doing some further reserch i found out what goop's species is, his species is not polymorph but it is amobea or that thing in corner. after doing further reserch about the amobea i descovered that goop ether is not a unicellular organisum or he is just that he is missing organells and is most likly dead. so let me explane why, a unicellular organisum must have a lysosomes,cell membrain, cytoplasum,ribosomes, golgi apparatus, endoplasmic reticulum, mitochondria, nucleus, vacuoles. you are probably thinking wtf is this crap trust me this is what a cell need's to survive and yet goop only displays 3 of those the nuclius (in the antigravity projector), cell membrain, cytoplasum so yea. oh! and a nother thing about goop's mine and how to workes with the body. is that the goo is most detaled so in theory if you are goop and you are sitting and u don't pay attention to eany thing exept the tv or what ever u are doing and could become a pile of goo on the ground without noticing. Now some attack moves and advantages that goop can do and has. The advantage of goop is that his body is not a solid which means that it is very easy to evade someone by hiding in places where normally you could not fit in such as a cup, a thumbnail, inside a computer, inside a chip can, in a can, in the ventilation, inside a lamp the list can go on forever. The other thing that helps him escape a situation is that because he is liquid he can slip through floor boards and under doors and threw the smallest cracks. Goop’s fighting ability’s and tactics that he could have used are quite impressive. One way goop defeats an enemy is by wrapping his body around his enemy until he is completely neutralized. Another would to wrap his body around his victim and become acidic melting his enemy inside of him. He could also go inside the enemy and expand until the enemy explodes. He can also go inside his enemy and become acidic and melt his enemy from the inside out. Category:Blog posts